Finding Moonlight
by ZuttoButterfly
Summary: Those who appear most simple are usually the most complex. There are some things not ment to be known about these deliciously mysterious people. Some things are ment to be hidden. Dangerous things. Though what you wouldn't expect is to the one hiding them


Authors Notes: Nearly all the fanfiction written these days focus mainly upon the relationship of two characters. I like those kinds of stories as much as anyone else, but I would like to try and write something just a bit more meaningful.( Not to say that I will succeed or that there won't be any romance) this is a story about Luna Lovegood. This is a story about her mind.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. xP But the Characters you don't reconize are MINE

Curiouser and curiouser. So very curious these dreams. We have them so often now... That is to say, Luna and myself. Oh dear, you mean to tell me you have absolutly no idea whom I am? Well I suppose that is to be expected. I am Luna's oldest and most beloved freind. She doesn't know me, she doesn't know that I am here. Though Luna does love me and she knows that there is someone who shares these bizaar dreams with her.

It was the beginning of yet another glorious school year. The enchanted ceiling was as cheerful and welcomeing as the drab gray and sunless sky which shown through the windows. Luna sat at the Raeven Claw table, left side, far to the right three chairs from the end. Where she always sat. Even now, after five years of attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardrythis was still her chair. She would occasionally go over to the Griffndor table to toss a casual hello to a few select people. But for the most part every single day. Morning for breakfast, noon for lunch, evening for supper... she sat there. Unless of course she was too busy studying up on where the Phexia Stelmeth spent its summer holiday. Or explaining just what a Phexia Stelmeth was.

At this point in time Luna looked to be miles away. Her expression light and dreamy, her wide eyes half-lidded, her chin proped up on her hands, and her elbow in the marmaladed toast. To anyone who thought they knew her Luna was just a unique and care free girl. Although if you asked them their vocabulary would likely be much more colorful. Actually at this moment one of Luna's bright-faced and kind classmates just prodded her in the face with a spoon to tell her class would be starting in three minutes. Isn't that just lovely? And so now Luna gets to make her way to defense against the dark arts with a smatter of grape jam upon her cheek.

Luna makes it to class on time, of course ( She has never been late to a class ever not once ) Walking in as though she just happened to be there on accident. All the seats in the back are crowded with people who think the further they sit from the teacher the less likely they will be noticed for their vulgar flirting and trash talk. A few people hadn't noticed Luna night before. Luna had changed. In just one summer Luna became a butterfly. Her waist-length hair was no longer sandy blond but now ghostly clean white, shocking and as bright as the light you would see after falling about thirty feet from the air and landing soundly on your head. Three inches from the bottom was dyed electric blue, which faded into deep indigo. Her nails had grown long( she had used to bite them when she was in deep deep thought ) and were painted a different design each. Rainbow, black and white, black and red, green and yellow, polka dots... And the peircings in her ears had multiplied. The changes really weren't many, but they were enough and they made her stand out from the drabbness of everything else. Even her black wizards' robes looked better on her slightly more adult form. No one even considered the smudge on her pale olive cheek to damper her appearance in the slightest. A few people stared in shock ( Mostly the Gryffindor class as the Raevenclaw had gotten the shock out of their system the night before. )

Luna sat in a double-desk in the front of the class which Ginny Weasly had saved for her. Ginny shook her head in disbeleif but not in suprise. " I can't beleive you actually dyed your hair."  
Luna absentmindedly fingered a few strands of it. " You don't like it? " She looked over at Ginny with her large misty-gray eyes. Ginny shook her head again, her own flaming red hair cut to chin length.

" It isn't that. It is just... " She stopped for a moment to find the right words " Just different. I never expected you to become part of the legion of women who have forgotten their original hair color. " Luna blinked for a moment at this and smiled:

" But I do remember my hair color from before. It was rather like used dish cleaning water. I didn't like it too much. " Ginny made a motion with her hand as if she were waving off the comment Luna had just made.

" That isn't what I mean. It was a joke, Luna. A joke! "

" Really? I don't think I got it. " Ginny chuckled some. No matter how different Luna looked she was still and would always be Luna.

Always Luna. Always exactly what you see.

At that moment a blur of lime green, and black flew into the room. " Ai! I thought I would never find the right class room. " And what stood before the rather startled class was this: A short, thin girl who didn't look a day over fifteen. She looked like something out of a halloween costume add crossed with someone from Club Cyberia. Her robes were falling from her shoulders as if she had been throwing them on while running. What was under them was a modified japanese sailor fuku, the base color black, the skirt and collar lime green, and the scarf bubblegum pink. She wore black-pink stripped stockings and platform mary-janes. Her hair was aqua green/blue; faded as if she had used a very cheap dye. It hung over her eyes in a rather unkempt way. Her eyes which were large; it took a moment for people to figure they were probly contacts or charmed. One was white in the pupil, black in the iris, the other violently purple with a slitted pupil like a cats. She smiled and a few people noticed that she had fangs. Oi, I'll be your new defense against the dark arts teacher. My name is Professor Charlotte Tonks. But I would prefer it if you called me Char." And every pair of eyes, all of them except a particular duo of misty pale orbs (which were quite busy staring into nothingness) were opened so wide that one would think they would absolutly burst!

More Author's Rambling ( Err... Notes! )Yes Char is indeed related to out beloved Nymphadora ( Tonks: Nails me with a shoe ) Sorry if it is confusing and not very intresting Um... if I don't get very many reveiws I dunno if I will continue this for very long. A writer needs inspiration from the masses ;D Oh... and uh... I don't know why I started writing this... but Luna is my favorite character and I didn't think there was enough about her..


End file.
